lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart
"Heart & Soul" is the 4th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'' and the 4th episode overall. It aired on January 22, 2016. Synopsis "The first day of auditions brings hopeful musicians to Lost & Found. While Annabelle and Maggie bond, Nate has to calm his mom and Leia faces off with an old nemesis, Britney."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 4: Heart & Soul | TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on February 7, 2016. Plot On-stage in the Rose Room, Leia and Rachel perform (not in front of an audience) "Heart and Soul" together. The two reminisce about meeting each other at auditions one year ago, saying that Rachel was warming up near Busker Alley, the two meet and became immediate friends. Leia explains that auditions is are a huge part of the studio and that she is excited to see what will happen. The two finish performing, and as they do this, an auditioner enters the room, asking as to where the auditions are. Rachel approaches her and the girls reveals herself to be Annabelle. After consulting the line-up sheet, Annabelle is informed that she is in the last group and is directed to Java Junction. Annabelle, nervous for her audition after working hard for it, fears that she made a bad first impression, seeing as she thinks that Leia and Rachel are "cool and confident", whereas she is not. Maggie enters the studio (looking around the Bull Pen) and claims that it's everything she expected it to be and that there is no studio like it where she's from. Annabelle enters the room and introduces herself to Maggie. Annabelle asks where she's from, to which Maggie replies that she lives in a small town and she took a bus and a train just to get here. Annabelle is surprised at how calm she is acting, Annabelle explains that she moved here with her mum after her parents got divorced and being a member of Lost & Found has been her ambition ever since coming here. They sort things out and then head to Java Junction. Whilst they walk down the hallway, Annabelle reveals that the girls (Leia and Rachel) were "kind of mean". Britney is sitting down outside Java Junction and Leia walks past and the two greet each other. In Talking Heads, Leia reveals that she had met Britney during the auditions for Lost & Found Music Studios during the previous year. Leia tells her that its great to have her audition again. Leia got in; Britney did not. Leia asks what group she's in and Britney replies that she's in the first one. Britney confesses that she is determined to prove to everyone that she deserves to be at Lost & Found Music Studios just as much as Leia does. Leia tells Britney that the auditions are about to start, and to this, Leia leads Britney to Java Junction. As they're walking Leia confesses that there's something about Britney that she doesn't like, despite the fact that she seems really nice. Eva and John are sitting down in the Green Room, Eva is listening to John perform his song. Eva says in Talking Heads that the song is "upbeat and easy-going" and mentions that she is excited to see what the auditioners will do with it. Meanwhile, Nate and his mother walk into Java Junction. Nate says in Talking Heads that his mother came up with the idea for him to audition for Lost & Found Music Studios. He also explains that she used to be an actress until she got married and had him. Also, Nate explains that his mum may not notice, but she is putting a lot of pressure on him. Nate's mother says that the place is amazing and begins to offer him food that she had brought with her, so that he doesn't audition with an empty stomach. Nate refuses and says that they most likely serve food at Java Junction. Annabelle is nervously pacing, confessing that she has been practising the song non-stop and that there is no chance she will mess it up. Luke and Theo are reminiscing on when they were auditioning, Luke saying that he was terrified and couldn't eat all day. Agreeing with Luke, Theo confesses that it was very "nerve-racking" but he knew that what he had was special and he hoped that Mr. T could see that. Back in the Green Room, John concludes his performance, to which Eva applauds. Jude notices John and Eva and asks if they were hiding from the audition and they reveal that they are. After asking, Jude comes and joins them hoping to get away from the audition. Mr. T enters, worrying Eva, Jude and John, and asks as to what they are doing. John quickly says that they are not hiding. Mr. T asks them if they cannot not hide and help with the auditionees, and to this Eva suggest they interview them and get to know them a bit more, hopefully making them less nervous. Mr. T agrees and leaves the room. The first auditioner, Britney, is sitting down, opposite Jude, Eva and John. Jude suggests that they begin the interview, but Eva says that they will start with a joke. She tells her joke, "Two snare drums and a symbol fall off a cliff. Ba-dum-dum-tsh!" Jude laughs whereas John says that it's the worst joke. Britney does not find this funny and is scarcely smiling at it. Jude says that he though it was pretty cute and asks Britney if she found it funny, she sarcastically says that she wanted to laugh but in Talking Heads claims that even if she was eight years old she wouldn't have laughed. She then nervously asks if she can leave the room and runs off. The next auditionee, Nate, is "interviewed". However, this time John runs it and says that his strategy is to ask as many questions as possible so that they think fast and forget how nervous they are. John asks a few random questions. Nate answers them all. John says that not many kids get his "python" references so Nate's O.K. in his books. The last auditioner to be interviewed is Maggie and this time Jude runs it. Jude confesses that he, John and Eva need to find out about the auditionees musically, since it is "all about the music". Jude asks Maggie if she has "perfect pitch" by John playing a note and seeing if she can recognise it. Maggie guesses the wrong answer and then confesses that she think they're trying to throw her off her game, but she doesn't think she can actually be thrown. Maggie asks if any of them have perfect pitch to which they all say that they don't. John then sarcastically says that someone is calling her name and that she'd better leave and Maggie goes along saying that someone is calling her as she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Just before she leaves, she asks them what her name is, and to this, they are all clueless and all say that they'd be better off just letting them audition. In the Rose Room, Luke greets everyone and introduces them to today's auditions. Mr. T confesses that he loves audition day as all the nerves in the kids come out in the performances. Luke explains the rules, that they're all singing "Now Is Our Time" (written by Rachel) to keep it fair. He asks who wants to come up up first and Britney raises her hand. She takes to the stage. Britney is extremely confident and says that this is her year and that she's definitely going to make it, causing her to sing amazingly. Luke says that she hopes she makes it in as she is singing really well, but on the other hand, Leia says that she doesn't think she will make it in because she doesn't have what it takes. Britney finishes the song and everyone applauds. Mr. T says that he's seen Britney sing before and she has blatantly improved, but it depends on who else is at the auditions. Maggie is singing "Now Is Our Time" in Java Junction in front of Annabelle. She confesses that everyone else is really nervous but she seems to feel that she belongs here. As she's singing, she breaks one of her guitar strings; Annabelle asks if she's got another string. Maggie says that she doesn't, but she'll just perform the audition song on the piano. A confused Annabelle asks Maggie if the song that she had just performed is the mandatory audition song, and Maggie confirms that it is. Annabelle, in disbelief, she has been learning the wrong audition song! Luke asks who wants to be the next "victim" to audition, Nate raises his hand and nervously takes to the stage. As he prepares, his mother, shouting, wishes him good luck, which embarrasses Nate. To this, everyone laughs, and his mother eventually exits the room. After this, Nate starts to perform the song on the keyboard. Despite the fact that many people think Nate is good, there are revealed to be a lot of pianists auditioning, meaning that he possibly will not make it. Mr. T describes Nate as a "like a little enigma" and confesses that he can say that he's obviously been training for a long time. Still in Java Junction, Maggie assures Annabelle. Annabelle disagrees and says that she doesn't know the song and she's about to audition, Maggie calms her down and gives her Annabelle her phone that has the song on. Annabelle listens to the song and Maggie offers to help Annabelle out with the lyrics herself. Annabelle manages to picks them up quickly, but still says that she won't be able to learn it in time. Maggie reassures her saying that she has a tonne of time, but coincidentally, Rachel walks in and calls their group in. Annabelle knows that she will never be able to make it in at this point. Maggie is performing the song beautifully on the keyboard (despite the fact that she had never practised on the keyboard) whilst Annabelle continues to listen to the song on the phone. Maggie amazes everybody. Maggie ends the song and everyone applauds, Mr. T says that he really likes Maggie as she made the song her own and still kept it natural. A bunch of other musicians and singers perform, intimidating Annabelle as she has barely learnt the words yet. Luke comes up again and Annabelle goes on-stage, after Luke asked as to whether there are any more musicians. Annabelle is very nervous; she approaches the microphone. She introduces herself, but the microphone cracks and creates a hideous feedback sound which makes everyone cover their ears. Annabelle then asks for the song's lyrics, and everyone is shocked as those auditioning are supposed to come prepared and ready. Annabelle realizes the shock in people's faces, and after not being allowed the lyrics by Mr. T, that it is fine (but in fact, it is not). The music starts and she starts singing the song, missing out several words. Maggie confesses that she feels so bad for her. Everyone stares at her as she forgets all the lyrics. Annabelle sees Mr. T talking to Parker about her, saying that she is not ready, and rushes out of the room crying, knowing that she's never getting in. Some of the original musicians of Lost & Found Music Studios enter Java Junction and talk about the auditions and how amazing they were except from Annabelle. Annabelle is also sitting in Java Junction crying. Her phone buzzes; it's her mum. Annabelle immediately asks her mum to come and pick her up, explaining that she messed up her audition and embarrassed herself in front of everyone. John realizes that Annabelle is talking to her mum and listens. In the Rose Room, Annabelle starts singing the song that she had prepared for the audition with, so that she could actually give one performance at Lost & Found. She sings the song amazingly and claims that it's her song. John and Luke walk in watch. Luke says that she deserves to be here, but there's just nothing they can do about it as she's already had a chance. John says that there's got to be something they can do and they leave the room. Annabelle finishes the song. Trivia * This episode saw the first appearances of: Olivia Solo as Annabelle and Matthew Bacik as Nate. * Nate's shoe size is size eight. * Annabelle asks "The auditions are in here, right?" This is a reference to the first episode of Season 1 of The Next Step where Michelle asks the same thing. Cultural References *The title of the episode refers to a song with a similar name, performed by Keara Graves and Sarah Carmosino. The song is heard in the episode. Cast Main *Michael Torontow as Mr. T *Ali Milner as Parker *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Shane Harte as Luke *Keara Graves as Leia *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Levi Clattenburg as Theo Recurring *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Bailey Pelkman as Britney *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Matthew Bacik as Nate Minor *Julia Robyn as Julia *Mathew Edmonton as Mathew Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:A to Z